The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2000 Disney film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Baby Melody - Baby Mavis (Hotel Tranzylivana) *Ariel - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Eric - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Young Melody - Sailor Mars *Get Used To It* *Young Flounder - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Adult Flounder - Mighty Mouse *Sebastian - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scuttle - Woody Woodpecker *King Triton - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Max - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Grimsby - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Carlotta - Mrs. Bird (Paddington Bear) *Chief Louis - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Adelle - Snow White (Snow White and The 7 Dwarfs 1937) *Alana - Eliownliy (The Black Caludron) *Andrina - Mulan *Aquata - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Arista - Rapunzel (Tangeld) *Attina - Anna (Frozen) *Captain of the Ship - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Sailor 1 - Eric Morecambe (The Morecambe and Wise Show) *Sailor 2 - Ernie Wise (The Morecambe and Wise Show) *Trumpeters - Ant (SMTV Live) *Drummers - Dec (SMTV Live) *Morgana - Nuclea (Atomic Betty) *Cloak and Dagger - Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Numbertaker (Numberjacks) *Undertow (Small Size) - Angry Video Game Nerd *Undertow's Various Transformations - Scud (Toy Story), Swifty (Mighty Mouse), Grizzly Bear (Balto) and The Problem Blob (Numberjacks) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cindy (Jimmy Nertroun) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Peter Pan (Peter Pan 1953) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Music Orchestra - The People Orchestra (Fantasia) *Handsome Boy - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Get Used To It* *Music Conductor - Leopoldo Stokowski (Fantasia) *Waltzing Children - David And Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Hevan 1 And 2), Wendy (Peter Pan 1953) and Phineas Flynn (Phineas and ferb), Robyon Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), etc *Baby Penguin - Wellington (The Wombles) *Mother Penguin - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *5 Male Penguin - Bungo, Tomsk, Orinoco, Tobermory and Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *Tip and Dash - Horton and Blu (Horton Hears A Who! and Rio) *Flounder's Kids- Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951) and Edmond Kitten (Rock a Doodle) and Young Tiana (The Princess And The Frog) and Skippy (Robin Hood) *Blonde-haired Merboy - E.B (Hop) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Penny (The Rescuers) *Black-haired Merboy -Wart (The Sword in The Stone) *Hammerhead Shark - Rodan *Harold the Seahorse - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *King Triton's Guards - Various "Space Rangers" and "Fairies" humans (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Thumbelina) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Nuclea *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Nuclea/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Nuclea and Angry Video Game Nerd's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Sailor Mars Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Chip tells Betty About Sailor Mars *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Sailor Mars Meets Nuclea *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Nuclea's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Horton and Blu *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Rei Hino's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Nuclea/Sailor Mars Finally Crows and Flies/Nuclea's Demise *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("The Circle of Life") *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies